A printing ink is generally formulated according to strict performance requirements that are demanded by the printing technology intended for the ink, as well as customer needs. Whether formulated for office printing or for large volume production printing, a particular ink is expected to produce images that are robust and durable under stress conditions. Ink jetting devices are known in the art, and thus extensive description of such devices is not required herein. In a typical design of a piezoelectric ink jet printing device, the image is applied by jetting appropriately colored inks during four to six rotations (incremental movements) of a substrate (an image receiving member or intermediate transfer member) with respect to the ink jetting head, i.e., there is a small translation of the printhead with respect to the substrate in between each rotation. This approach simplifies the printhead design, and the small movements ensure good droplet registration. At the jet operating temperature, droplets of liquid ink are ejected from the printing device and, when the ink droplets contact the surface of the recording substrate, either directly or via an intermediate heated transfer belt or drum, they quickly solidify to form a predetermined pattern of solidified ink drops.
Hot-melt solid inks that are typically used with ink jet printers have a wax based ink vehicle, e.g., a crystalline wax. Such solid ink jet inks provide vivid color images. In typical systems, these crystalline wax inks partially cool on an intermediate transfer member and are then pressed into the image receiving medium such as paper. Transfuse spreads the image droplet, providing a richer color and lower pile height. The low flow of the solid ink also prevents show through on the paper. In these systems, the crystalline wax inks are jetted onto a transfer member, for example, an aluminum drum, at temperatures of approximately 130-140° C. The wax based inks are heated to such high temperatures to decrease their viscosity for efficient and proper jetting onto the transfer member. The transfer member is at approximately 60° C., so that the wax will cool sufficiently to solidify or crystallize. As the transfer member rolls over the recording medium, e.g., paper, the image comprised of wax based ink is pressed into the paper.
Pigments are a type of insoluble colorant that are useful in a variety of applications such as, for example, paints, plastics and inks, including inkjet printing inks. Dyes on the other hand, are readily soluble colorants and have typically been the colorants of choice for applications such as inkjet printing inks. Dyes have also offered superior and brilliant color quality with an expansive color gamut for inks, when compared to conventional pigments. However, since dyes are molecularly dissolved in the ink vehicle, they are often susceptible to unwanted interactions that lead to poor ink performance, for example photo-oxidation from light (leads to poor lightfastness), dye diffusion from the ink into paper or other substrates (leads to poor image quality and showthrough), and the ability for the dye to leach into another solvent that makes contact with the image (leads to poor water-/solvent-fastness). In certain situations, pigments have the potential to be a better alternative as colorants for inkjet printing inks since they are insoluble and cannot be molecularly dissolved within the ink matrix, and in most cases do not experience colorant diffusion or color degradation. Pigments can also be significantly less expensive than dyes, and so are attractive colorants for use in all printing inks.
Key challenges with using pigments for inkjet inks are their large particle sizes and wide particle size distribution, the combination of which can pose critical problems with reliable jetting of the ink (i.e. inkjet nozzles are easily blocked). Pigments are rarely obtained in the form of single crystal nanoparticles, but rather as micron-sized large aggregates of crystals and often having a wide distribution of aggregate sizes. The color characteristics of the pigment aggregate can vary widely depending on the aggregate size and crystal morphology. Thus, an ideal colorant that is widely applicable in, for example, inks and toners, is one that possesses the best properties of both dyes and pigments, namely: 1) superior coloristic properties (large color gamut, brilliance, hues, vivid color); 2) color stability and durability (thermal, light, chemical and air-stable colorants); 3) minimal or no colorant migration; 4) processable colorants (easy to disperse and stabilize in a matrix); and 5) inexpensive material cost.
Thus, there is a need addressed by embodiments of the present invention, for smaller nano-sized pigment particles that minimize or avoid the problems associated with conventional larger-sized pigment particles. There further remains a need for processes for making and using such improved nano-sized pigment particles as colorant materials. The present nanosized pigment particles are useful as robust colorizing agents in, for example, paints, coatings and inks (e.g., inkjet printing inks) as well as other compositions where pigments can be used such as plastics, optoelectronic imaging components, photographic components, and cosmetics among others.